Desahogo
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Eiji Kikumaru es un chico sensible, dulce e inocente, pero no es tonto y sabe cuando esta perdiendo, lo dificil es lidiar con algo que no conocia.


Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable ya que contiene insinuaciones y cosas algo dramáticas.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a esto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desahogo

Hola mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru, estudio en el Seigaku mi ultimo años o tal vez debo decir mis últimos días, soy uno de los integrantes del equipo de tenis, un titular.

Me especializo en los dobles, no soy un excelente estudiante y sin embargo logro sacar mis materias, mi mayor fascinación aparte del tenis es obtener pastas dentrificas con sabores exóticos, en verdad disfruto de eso y de la compañía de mi Daigoro.

Hoy fui mi primer día con una Lic. de la escuela, ¿de qué?, je sencillo una psicóloga que me dijo que me serviría mucho hablar con alguien, sin embargo al verme poco expresivo me dio esta idea y creo que debe funcionar al menos me es mas fácil.

Antes de todo esto quiero aclarar que eh cambiado un poco, bueno según Oishi (mi pareja de dobles y mejor amigo), realmente eh cambiado sin embargo no es algo que realmente planeara, pero estoy conciente de que ahora no sonrió como antes, no tengo tendencias suicidas, de hecho no pienso mucho en las cosas, de hecho eh perdido la concentración y mi interés en las materias y en el mismo tenis.

¿Por que?.

Bueno es una historia larga, realmente todo paso tan rápido que creo fue lo que me dejo tan abrumado, tan sin palabras y sin ideas.

Hace tiempo tuvimos un partido contra el Hyoutei, una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas y caras, ellos tienen un excelente y gran equipo de tenis, entre los titulares uno puede ver a varios que si se dedican serán profesionales, entre ellos la pareja mas famosa de dobles contra la que Oishi y yo jugamos, sin duda alguna antes de todo esto me había encontrado con jugadores valiosos y llamativos, de hecho antes de todo esto mis ojos y mi corazón estaban entregados a mi buen amigo Oishi, él era mi todo y con solo tenerlo a mi lado yo era feliz, estaba decidido después de esos partidos contra esa escuela yo le diría lo que sentía por el y muy posiblemente no habría pasado de un momento incomodo, pues Oishi es de esos chicos que tienen tacto, que tienen los sentimientos de los demás muy presentes, sin embargo nada de esto paso, pues en ese partido contra Oshitari Yuushi y Mukahi Gakuto mi ser entero se vio cautivado por uno de ellos, sin embargo solo me coloco en una pausa, mis sentimientos eran algo apenas palpables, realmente no llegue si quería a soñar con algo con este gallardo jugados, no, eso me era imposible pues ante todo eran contrarios míos y de alguna manera prefería no hacerme ilusiones.

El tiempo paso y se hizo algo así como un campamento especial de entrenamiento para seleccionar a los mejores que jugarían contra un equipo americano que vendría a nuestro país, esos fueron de mis mejores días, al final quede seleccionado y le veía algunas veces, Oshitari-san era un chico bastante callado pero muy educado, y con las pocas palabras que me cruzaba yo me sentía cada vez mas atraído, mas aun seguía siendo como esos castillos que se construyen en las nubes, bellos pero inalcanzables. A la hora que me tocaba jugar termine siendo pareja de él exactamente y fue un juego increíble, desde entonces todo dio un giro de 180º, nos encontrábamos mas, de hecho salimos un par de veces, no muchas solo un par y yo cada vez me perdía mas en sus ojos, en la tonalidad de su voz, en su entrega para jugar, para sobresalir en todo, extrañamente no hablaba de Mukahi Gakuto, de hecho parecía no muy contento con él y yo prefería ni siquiera tocar el tema, no quería meterme, no lo deseaba.

Hace unas semanas salí con él a un lugar que no acostumbro, fuimos a cenar y durante ese tiempo le sentí lejano, taciturno, ausente, la verdad me entristecí y comencé a decir mis tonterías a diestra y siniestra, tomábamos un poco de vino y después nos trasladamos a su casa, su familia no estaba así que estábamos solos, sin embargo eso jamás me asusto, jamás me hizo pensar mal, no, yo ya había estado a solas con compañeros, con Oishi y jamás había pasado nada, nada como lo que paso con él.

Oshitari-san siguió tomando en su casa pero cada vez le veía mas relajado y creí que después de todo no podría ser tan malo, solo que me tocaría arrastrarlo a su cuarto si llegaba a caer de ebrio, mas aun así medio ebrio se veía lindo, bastante, yo tome un poco mas y seguí jugando con él y entre mis juegos le bese, ¡si yo le bese! ...después paso todo muy rápido, él solo me miro por unos segundos y yo me aferré a su cuello en un acto casi infantil y caprichoso, después su boca tomo la mía, no como yo lo había hecho, no fue solo un roce de nuestros labios, fue algo intenso, realmente intenso que me incendio el cuerpo desde mi interior, esa noche viví experiencias nuevas y toque mi castillo con los dedos y al día siguiente me aferré a el con la vana ilusión de que todo era mágico y bello y eso pareció, durante una semana entera Oshitari-san fue el hombre ideal, dulce, atento, apasionado, galante y educado, no habíamos quedado en ningún titulo para nuestra relación pero yo vivía feliz, en las nubes, lleno de energía, de alegría, todos lo notaron y yo no me moleste en ocultarlo, a la semana siguiente después de clases salí inmediatamente a su escuela, deseaba verlo, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a las canchas pero no le vi, le pregunte a uno de los integrantes que no eran titulares y me señalaron un camino arbolado por el cual le habían visto perderse y yo prácticamente trote para buscarle, mis oídos pudieron escuchar su voz y la de Gakuto y lo que oí me paralizo, estaban discutiendo, si discutían y yo me acerque, escondido tras el tronco de un árbol escuche una pelea muy densa que tenia como tema principal un al parecer amorío de Gakuto con no se quien, entendí que Oshitari-san se preocupara por su compañero, yo me preocupaba por Oishi, sin embargo después...en la reconciliación, supe que no era una pelea de amigos, no...y ese día Oshitari-san se le declaro a Gakuto y él le acepto después de escuchar que Oshitari-san afirmaba no tener a nadie que amase mas que mi contrincante pelirrojo, después los oí besarse, para entonces mi castillo se había ido, si se había ido lejos de mi o mas bien se había esfumado entre mis dedos, me moví un poco de forma torpe y oí la exaltación de ellos dos, no se si me vieron cuando salí corriendo, ni siquiera se como llegue al parque de la ciudad, solo se que me senté en un banca y mire al cielo rogando sacar ese dolor que tenia en el pecho, las palabras de él aun están en mi cabeza, el sabor de su piel aun lo tengo en la mía, su voz grave y profunda aun esta enclaustrada en mis oídos, su tacto, sus besos, sus promesas que ahora me resultan vacías, esa noche no llegue a casa, ni fui a la escuela, de hecho fui encontrado por Oishi quien había organizado mi búsqueda al saber que no sabían de mi en mi casa.

Así fue como me volví mas callado y menos concentrado en todo, de hecho ni siquiera puedo escribir con detalle lo que paso, la verdad ni siquiera tengo ganas de recordarlo, es como si me burlase de mi mismo.

No culpo a Oshitari-san, él jamás me prometió nada en concreto, tal vez solo lo entendí mal y simplemente mentiría si digo que él me trato mal o que no disfrute mis pocos días en el paraíso, no, ya no soy un niño y en cierta forma no me arrepiento de las noches que pase en su cama, no, pero tal vez si yo no hubiese sido tan terco y tan poco cuidadoso yo hubiese hecho las cosas como las había planeado, tal vez ahora estaría feliz de la vida tomando un helado con Oishi y no me importaría que Oshitari-san fuese feliz con alguien que seguro le merece mas que yo, sin embargo tengo tan metida en las venas el nombre de Oshitari-san que simplemente me es imposible si quiera llegar a intentar algo con algo o con alguien, la verdad o quiero hacer nada, la verdad estoy cansándome de escribir cosas y no poder aun sacar aquello que me sigue doliendo, quisiera llorar, realmente deseo llorar, pero ¿por que no puedo?.

Mañana debo llevarle esto a esa mujer y ver si con esto se da por bien servida, ahora solo quiero terminar la escuela y...no sé, dejarlo todo, irme lejos, si, tal vez si me voy lejos todo se arregle dentro de mí, tal vez si me voy lejos Oishi deje de preocuparse por algo tan estúpido e idiota como lo soy yo, tal vez yéndome lejos pueda dejar de atrasar a mis compañeros, tal vez así algún día pueda dejar de preocuparme por si esto le afecto a Oshitari-san, por que, aun con todo esto me preocupa haber ocasionado un problema entre él y Gakuto.

¿Por que no peleo por Oshitari-san?.

Sencillo, uno no puede mandarle al corazón y por lo que pude ser testigo, ellos dos nacieron para estar juntos, pero ahora vuelvo a ver que sobro en toda esta tonta ecuación.


End file.
